Rabid Fluffball
by dem bones
Summary: James and Lily Potter are inventors that are trying to invent a creature that can harness the magical power of a wizard/witch. Will they succeed or will the creature tear them apart?


Title: Rabid Fluffball

Author: dem bones

Genres: Humour

Pairing: James/Lily, be happy that it wasn't Sirius/Crookshanks...LOL

Summary: James and Lily Potter are inventors and are trying to invent a creature that can harness the magical power of a wizard/witch.

A/N: Written for Round 13 with prompts: Picture of cave painting, aptitude, _"_I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living." ― Dr. Seuss

A/N 2: Unbetaed at this point.

_"_I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living." ― Dr. Seuss

The creature was as small as the golden artificial snitch that was often seen in a modern game of quidditch. It was brown and furry with two black eyes.

James and Lily Potter looked at the creature with wonder. Lily turned and saw that her husband's face had slowly changed from curious to mischievous to slightly dangerous.

"Do you think we can eat it?"

Lily punched him in the shoulder and scowled at him.

"What?!"

"How could you? You act like a Neanderthal. Just because it's a living soul doesn't mean you can eat it."

"But I'm hungry and you didn't even fix dinner."

"I'm not your servant. You have two hands and you have two feet, so use them."

"Yes, Master." James said his left arm stretching out and wrapping itself around Lily.

Angrily she shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"I'm going to bed..."

James smirked.

"...alone. Maybe you can use this time to think about your behavior." Lily turned on her heel and headed to the bedroom.

With a sigh, James sat in his favourite green arm chair in the room beside the lab. It had been a lot of hard work but he had managed to win Lily over. Who would have known that she had liked him for how he was and not what he pretended to be?

The two of them had many common interests...one of those happened to be inventing. James had loved to help Lily invent some new potions and lately they had began their experiments on small animals. Lily had been interested in the chemical effects of interaction between a human and their pet and had hoped to translate this into some experiment in attempt to enhance a witch or wizard's power.

Many of the experiments had gone faulty yet James had to admire her determination. She was quite patient.

The two had left the wizarding world to pursue a career in potions work.

He liked to think things had run rather smoothly up to this point.

'These experiments must have left her uptight and wound up.'

He spotted the bug eyed creature staring at him.

"What are you looking at? It's your fault looking so cute and innocent if it wasn't for you...we'd have solved this problem already."

He turned from the creature so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see the creature narrowing it's eyes.

'It's not like Lily is lacking in aptitude.'

He turned to stare at the creature again when all of a sudden it sprang up on him.

Sharp teeth dug into his cheek bringing forth blood.

"YOU RAVAGING BEAST GET OFF ME," James yelled trying to pry the small puffball off his cheek.

After hearing her husband's screams, Lily ran to check up on him.

The tiny fluff ball was on the lab counter next to a knife, James however was nursing his bloody cheek wiping the blood off with some gauze.

"What happened?"

James peered at the creature with distaste.

"What happened? What HAPPENED?! I was just staring at this tiny innocent looking creature when all of a sudden he pounced on my face and began to bite my cheek. He had startlingly large jaws and teeth for such a small creature."

Lily looked at James and turned to look at the cute fluffy creature with those large innocent bulging eyes before turning to look back at her husband. She turned at him with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips downturned, readily scowling at him.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Did you have to ask?" She muttered sarcastically.

Then she was gone. The creature smugly looked at him and James glared at it. It was awfully smug for such a small creature.

Caught up in their staring contest the creature sprung forth and clung to his face seeming agitated by James's sharp scrutiny.

"Why you little-"

"James..."

"Fluffball."

The creature bit harder.

"Ugh, get off you stupid..."

"JAMES!"

"Munchkin."

James once again tried to pull the creature from his bloodied face but it was fruitless.

"LIL-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME-"

James turned towards Lily who looked at them with shock and horror.

"Lily are you alright?"

The creature hopped off his face.

It wasn't long however before the creature had made a sound like a whistle and the lab was covered in tiny dustballs.

They muttered to one another before they turned towards James and Lily. Lily took a step back horrified. Then all at once the creatures pounced on them.

James tried to remove the creatures biting at his face but when he saw the look on Lily's face and the utter horror spelled on her face none of the pain mattered.

With a battle cry, James tried to remove the fluffy creatures from her face.

"Let her go. She didn't do anything nasty to you."

The creatures persisted.

Lily's eyes widened.

"James, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

A very uplifting feeling passed through the room and it seemed to radiate with energy.

"Their magic."

The creature that they had created hopped on Lily's shoulder and it peered into his eyes as if to tell him something.

Then it hit him perhaps the creature had wanted to be useful to them in some way and not demoted to some sampled experiment.

"I wouldn't worry about turning up on the menu anytime soon. I've already promised myself not to eat anything with a pair of canines."

The creature whistled and the rest of the creatures immediately ceased what they were doing and dropped to the floor.

"So what do you think? Do you think we could make this creature into a familiar?"

James held out his hand and motioned her to come closer. He set out a wooden stool for her to sit on.

"It seems to absorb our magic and release it when it's angry. It could be valuable and I don't see why it couldn't have it's uses?"

Lily glanced at him with a smile. Her husband was quite a forgiving man. She probably wouldn't even have bothered to pamper her husband if it was the reverse.

"What should we call our creation?" James asked as he gave Lily a numbing potion to ease the pain. She drunk it slowly.

After that he had used magic to heal the rest of her wounds.

"Magipuff, it is a variation of a puffskein after all."

Lily took out a potion and gave it to James.

"You too." She whispered.

"Thanks."

James smiled.

"I was going to say Rabid Fluffball but I guess that works."


End file.
